Social networking systems have become prevalent in recent years because they provide an environment in which users can connect to and communicate with other users. Social networking systems commonly provide mechanisms allowing users to interact within their social networks. In this context, a user may be an individual or any other entity, such as a business or other non-person entity. A social networking system allows users to designate other users or entities as connections (or otherwise connect to, or form relationships with, other users or entities), contribute and interact with their connections, use applications, join groups, list and confirm attendance at events, invite connections, and perform other tasks that facilitate social interaction.
One type of application that a user of a social networking system can access is an online game. A social networking system can serve as a platform for its users to play online games and share their gaming experiences.